Peel a Meal Guidelines
These are our new Peel a Meal Rules and Regulations. From now on, all incidents on the discussion boards will be based around these rules. Everyone will start with a clean slate so here is your 2nd chance. Contests 1) Contests must be approved by any moderator unless all of these conditions are meet: a) There is NO entry fee. b) The contest holder will not ask for donations. c) The contest will last no more than 4 hours. d) The contest will remain completely in 1 thread. There will not be multiple threads for the participation in such contest. Any contest to run without approval and does not meet these guidelines may be shutdown by any moderator without prior explanation. 2) This is a family friendly application, so we do not want any swearing or cursing. If you are swear on the boards, it will be considered an offense. We understand that sometimes you can slip up, or maybe you didn't even know the rules. This is why we have the strike system. 3) Flaming and personal attacking has no place here. We understand this is the internet, and sometimes we are more brasen than we normally are. It is easy to flame someone or attack someone verbally, but this sort of behavior hurts the community, and if left unchecked, will cause major issues. We want to keep the Peel a Meal boards as drama free as possible, so any flaming will also be considered an offense. 4) Complaints are allowed, but please refrain from doing nothing but complaining and purposefully causing troubles. If you are found to be contributing only negativity to the boards, stirring up drama or creating drama, this will most likely count as an offense. 5) No thread hijacking without the owners specific approval. IE if a friend tells you that you can take over his contest, that is fine. However, if you see a contest that you don't like, you can't go in and start trying to get people to enter your contest instead. 6) We do not want any advertisements of any kind on the boards, unless you have received the explicit approval of a moderator. This includes 3rd party websites, other Facebook Applications, Fan Pages, Groups, etc. For example, if you install the "Super Duper Doggie Friends" application, you can't post your referral link on the Peel a Meal boards trying to recruit people to join your Dog Pound. 7) If you would like to discuss anything non Peel a Meal related you must preface the subject of the thread with "O/T". For example. Say you wanted to announce the birth of your child. "O/T He's Born! 6lbs 7oz!!!!!!!" The moderators reserve the right to delete any thread without this "O/T" preface. 8) You may not send an unsolicited trade. Please report any such trades to a moderator. If you break any of these rules and regulations the following process will begin, each step occurring with each offense: 1) A moderator will send you a message explaining exactly which rule you broke. This is considered a 1st warning. 2) After your 2nd offense you will be given a 2nd warning and an explanation that further actions as to break the rules may result in a ban. 3) On your 3rd offense another explanation message will be sent and a 24 hour ban from Peel a Meal will be issued. 4) After your 4th offense you will receive your explanation message as well as a 1 week ban from Peel a Meal. 5) 5 strikes and you're out. You will get an explanation message but will be permanently banned from Peel a Meal. While these rules may be seen as strict, we believe it will help to build a stronger, more powerful Peel a Meal community. We reserve the right to change or add to these as needed. Please keep yourself updated on these rules. We have an up to date Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) to refer to.. Please read and acquaint yourselves with them Category:Rules